villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Baldhead
Dr. Baldhead is a character in the Guilty Gear franchise. He debuted in the first Guilty Gear game, and it is widely speculated that he and Faust are the same person. Personality In the days he worked as a physician, Dr. Baldhead was a generally benign man. However, the mysterious death of one of his patients deeply traumatized him and severely weakened his grip on sanity. With his morals and good nature lost to madness, he became a violent murderer. Story Background Dr. Baldhead used to be an ingenius physician, who was very famous for his skill, loved by many, as well as children in particular. He was unwittingly caught in a rivalry with other surgeons of renown and influence, and they conspired against him and made use of the Organization of Assassins through the Post-War Administration Bureau to cause him to think he’d allowed a single girl in his care to die. When the little girl died on the operating table, Baldhead robably could scarcely believe it was his own doing with her in his arms. Or maybe perhaps he did blame himself. The fact remains that when she died, he lost himself, and began to kill scores of innocent people. For a time he was captured and locked away into a Dimensional Prison, until one day a mysterious man in black who looked like the Grim Reaper appeared, and freed Dr. Baldhead, at the same time giving him back his giant Scalpel. Guilty Gear Shorly after being freed from the Dimensional Prison, Dr. Baldhead was sent into the bloodbath that was the 2nd Sacred Order Selection Tournement, and despite the chaos surrounding it relating to Gears and not himself, he managed to survive. Surrounded by the throngs of people so grateful to being saved from Justice, the Herald of Destruction... not even caring who their savior truly was... he forgot his madness and fell in to reverie. He began to have visions of the little girl who told him it wasn't his fault for her death, and that it was simply her time to go. Baldhead then fled into the night, never to be seen again, as rumors of a healer with god-like abilities surfaced (seemingly Faust). Gameplay Dr. Baldhead's gameplay style is generally exactly the same as Faust's, the only real difference being Baldhead having some different attacks and special moves. Trivia *Dr. Baldhead is most likely a Pseudonym or Nom de plume… a fake name. A name he gave himself in the midst of his insanity. The same is most likely true for Faust. *In one of Faust's endings in Guilty Gear XX, Venom was about to refer to him by the name of Dr. Baldhead only to be cut short by him. This is quite possibly a hint that Dr. Baldhead and Faust are indeed the same character. *Further evidence of that two are one and the same is present in Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign-, where the Senate revives Zato-1 by using resurrection magic that was derived from Dr.Baldhead's research. It is also revealed that they deliberately prevented Dr.Baldhead from performing the spell by disrupting his Divine Steps(the method used to concentrate, execute and apply magical formulas in the Guilty Gear world) as the discovery of such a miraculous technique would ruin their operation designated "World Rebirth". Faust later confronts Zato-1 over this fact and affirms that he was restored to life using "his" technique, which confirms that Dr.Baldhead and Faust are the same person. Navigation Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Dissociative